This invention relates to a tape wiping brush particularly for magnetic tape cassettes and the like.
It is known to arrange, in magnetic tape cassettes, tape wiping brushes which are set tangentially to the tape path and have a contact zone intended to rub against the tape.
The brush generally comprises a flexible reed or lamina the sides of which are covered, at the contact zone, with a liner made of a material having a low friction coefficient and high electric conductivity.
Such materials, owing to their special properties, are supplied at a high price, and, accordingly, represent the most expensive single item in the economy of a tape wiping brush; moreover, they have to envelope both sides of the flexible reed at the contact zone because, owing to the contact occurring at a narrow end area of the contact edge, the tape would tend to form a sharp edge on the brush if the latter is fitted with a liner on just the contact side of the reed.
Wiping brushes are generally attached to magnetic tape cassettes by means of an adhesive applied on the mounting portion area; alternatively, brushes may be snap-fitted into specially provided seats, but, in this case, the mount may develop problems of stability, and anyhow the flexible reed manufacture is bound to have increased material consumption requirements.
Furthermore, the glueing technique hinders an automated installation of the brushes in the cassettes, and significantly complicates the tape wiping brush manufacturing technologies.